(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reserve power supply with electrode plates joined to auxiliary conductors, wherein one or more electrode plates, which are installed with current collecting terminals at two or more sides thereof, are joined with an auxiliary conductor having a flat, strip, or mesh structure and made of a material and/or structure with a conductivity that is higher than that of the electrode plates. The current collecting terminals are installed at two or more sides of the auxiliary conductor, so that the auxiliary conductor terminals can be unilaterally or multilaterally parallel connected with current collecting terminals installed at two or more sides of the electrode plates, and which are to be used as general current collecting terminals to output current to an external part or to receive input current from the external part. Insulators are installed between the auxiliary conductor and the electrode plates to constitute an electrode unit. The number of the above general current collecting terminals for inputting/outputting the collection current is one or more.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional reserve power supply, which may include a variety of primary batteries, rechargeable batteries, capacitors, or super capacitors, has an electrode plate that is usually installed with one or more current collecting terminals of same polarity on a single side. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an embodiment of the conventional electrode plate unilaterally installed with a current collecting terminal, in which each electrode plate (P100) is unilaterally installed with a current collecting terminal (T100) for the electrode plate performing the current collecting function of inputting/outputting current, or for connecting with another electrode plate in series or parallel; because the electrode plate is only unilaterally installed with a current collecting terminal for inputting/outputting current, the current density on the electrode plate is uneven at the electrode plate region of the neighboring current collecting terminal, another side of the electrode plate, and the electrode plate region more far away from the current collecting terminal (T100) when large currents are input or output. If two or more current collecting terminals are installed at the same side of the electrode plate, which is more progressive, the electrode plate will have two or more pathways for inputting/outputting current, and two or more current collecting terminals with same polarity that are linked in parallel through a conductor, but providing same side terminals only improves the uniformity of the input/output current density on the same side, and is useless with respect to the uneven input/output current density at another side of the electrode plate.
In addition, one or more current collecting terminals, which are individually outwardly extended, are installed at two or more sides of the electrode plate to provide a further improvement. FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing an embodiment, in which the two sides of the electrode plate are individually installed with a current collecting terminals; or one or more sides of the electrode plate (P100) are installed with two or more current collecting terminals (T100) for forming two or more pathways for inputting/outputting current to reduce the resistance. FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing two current collecting terminals installed at each of the opposite sides of the electrode plate. Although the embodiments shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 improve the uniformity of the input/output current density, they are still inconvenient to use with input/output terminals installed at the two sides.